


Taste of His Bird

by RoseJigglypuff76



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Boys in Chains, Chains, First Kiss, Furry, Kissing, Leather, Leather Kink, Licking, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: When going back to his room after an hour of early bird training, Falco gets knocked unconscious.As Falco finally woke up, he found himself face-to-face with his long-time crush, as well as finding himself in a strange position.
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda)/Falco Lombardi
Kudos: 2





	Taste of His Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriterOfWorlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfWorlds/gifts).



> This story is a tribute to my longtime friend, WriterOfWorlds
> 
> Disclaimer: All the characters (mainly) belongs to Nintendo, I just own the story while my friend @Writer-of-Worlds95 owns the AU of the story.
> 
> Warning: This story contains bits of bondage, if you don’t like these sorts of things, you are free to leave. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!

**Falco’s POV**

It was a bright spring morning in the Smash Mansion.

The sun shone down on me, as I was busy training in the training room.

I’m usually an early bird almost everyday, even going as far as to start my training around 1am.

So that’s what I did, training my attacks with my kicks and wing attacks on the room’s Sandbag.

I broke down a sweat as I continue to lay more attacks to make it blush pink.

Usually, if the other Smashers see me up _this_ late, they would ask if I was okay, thinking if I come to the training room just to fight away my nightmares.

Especially Link, that idiot of mine who would usually be the one to do so. Acting like the dummy he always is.

For now, I was just thankful that not a single person had woken up, perhaps they were all tuckered out from the last tournament.

“Hyah!!”, I grunted as I pulled some finishing blows to the Sangbag, kicking it all the way to the other side of the training room.

I started to pant a little bit, wiping off the sweat like its not big deal.

“Take...That...!”, I said through some breaths.

God, if someone was awake at this hour, other than me, then I would have to _talk_ my way out, again...

Even if it wasn’t Link, I still have to explain myself for waking them up at 1am.

It was 3am already when I checked the wall-clock, sighing at the sight, as it was almost close to dawn.

“Thanks for the help, Sandbag.”, I said as I helped the old bag back to its original spot, “I’ll see ya later.”

I quietly went back to my room to take shower, after all the sweat I just put all over my clothes.

Once I went back however, things started to go wrong.

When I got back to my bedroom, I realized that someone has turned off the lights when I was gone.

How can that be, I thought to myself. I heard _no one_ going across the hall earlier tonight.

I attempted to turn them back on, but strangely the lights didn’t turn back on.

“What the...?!”, I muttered to myself.

I guess I have to go into the darkness of my bedroom if I have to, fine!

That’s what I did, going into the bathroom to shower.

Before I could get undressed, I felt a strange presence around me.

“Who’s there?!”, I shouted, doing my best to sound brave as I turned around immediately, “Show yourself!!”

No answer

Was my senses playing tricks on me? It shouldn’t be!

But, I was correct, it wasn’t playing tricks on me, as I felt someone’s strong hands pin my arms to the sides.

“What the fu-mmph!!”

I was about to protest, but I felt a sweet-smelling cloth going over my entire beak.

“Just breathe into the chloroform my sweet~!”, the figure whispered close to me.

When he said that, I tried to struggle free, but I was stopped by a knife being put close to my neck.

“Get slit, or sleep my sweet~!”

I guess I have no choice, as I quietly breathed into the chloroform, before loosing consciousness.

~~~Time Skip~~~

I started to wake up weakly, feeling a bit dizzy from the chloroform hours ago.

I felt the cold air-con touch my bare feathers as my eyes opened slowly.

“Mmmph...?”, I moaned weakly.

When I tried to get up, I realized I couldn’t move.

My arms were cuffed behind my back, tightly but comfortably. My legs were cuffed as well, except they were spread apart with a metal spreader-bar.

I felt a leather blindfold around my eyes, preventing me from seeing, and to top it all off, I was gagged tightly with a ballgag, as well as wearing nothing but my boxers.

“Mmph!! Nggh!!” I immediately started to thrash around furiously in my tight metal bindings.

My struggles became weaker and weaker as I continued to do so. I felt like crying, as this made me remember my capture that nearly broke me down.

I was tortured both physically and mentally the last time, but _this_ , this is more of something that will make more blush around 20 shades of pink, at the same time break me down!

Suddenly, I heard a seductive chuckle at the right side of me.

“Oh good~! You’re awake my sweet~!”

This person’s voice felt so heartwarming strangely enough, it also sound very familiar.

Wait...is this who i think it is?!

When I was about to ask a muffled question, I felt the blindfold and gag being removed.

The person that was in front of me, was Link!!

“L-Link...”, I whimpered in defeat, “How...How could you...?!”

Link showed me a surprisingly comforting smile, as he gently wiped away my tears from my feathery face.

“Hey, don’t cry Falco.”, he whispered gently, “I promise that you’ll like it~”

I simply shivered. This doesn’t sound like Link at all, did he get possessed by those two demons?

Suddenly, Link gently cupped his hands with my feathery cheeks, as he suddenly kissed me on the lips.

“Mmm~!”  
I started to feel a bit mellow and relaxed when I felt his tongue touch mine, as they both intertwined with one another, making me blush a deep shade of pink.

As we both moaned, I gently tugged onto my bindings throughout that kissing session.

Finally, after a few minutes, Link parted way his lips with mine, as he looked at me with that seductive smirk on his face.

“L-Link...I...”, I was lost with words when I stared into his blue diamond eyes, with my emerald ones.

Link just smiled, acting as if he’s dumb enough to think this is okay.

And, I have to admit, I’m starting to become infatuated by his love and lust.

I normally **_hate_** being bound-up like this, but Link was an exception.

“So, Falco~”, Link asked, “You like it~?”

I just gazed at Link’s eyes, quietly feeling heart racing from the sudden lust.

“Link...”, I muttered, “I lov-mph!”

“Hush my Caged Bird~!”, Link hushed as he quickly snapped the ballgag back on my mouth, “I’m more then just your idiot~ I’m _the_ idiot for even thinking of these dumbest things~!”

“Lmmk~! (Link~!)”

This is a very different side of Link I have never seen before.

I feel so helpless...

 _Very_ helpless~!  
“Ready for more, my Caged Bird~?”, Link asked.

I nodded submissively.

With that, Link, started to hold me close, my chained up body all being used by him.

I feel like a masochist, just by liking this.

It’s not just torture, but more of my “first time” doing these sorts of things.

As I felt Link gently rub my feathery chest, at the same time nibbling my neck like a vampire, I continued to gently moan and blush many shade of pink and red.

“Mmph~! Mmre~! (Please~! More~!)”, I quietly moaned in pleasure.

And he continued, on-and-on, the rest of the night.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Hours had past, as I felt myself blushing through all of this.

Finally, Link stopped his little playtime, as he freed me from my bindings, allowing me to go free.

I took off the ballgag around my mouth, before gazing up at Link.

He wasn’t just an idiot, but _the_ idiot for making me love him.

“Link...?”, I asked.

“Yes Falco?”, Link replied with his now usual friendly smile.

“I want to continue this with you, every night~!”

Link smiled back at me with comfort and kindness, before hugging me tightly, “Of course my sweet Falco~!”

I admittedly smiled back, accept his now kind gesture.

I guess Link likes the taste of me, being his sweet little bird.

And I accept this.

Just as long as he doesn’t leave my side, I’ll continue doing this with him.


End file.
